The present invention relates to controlling a wireless communications device, and more particularly, to a control method for a wireless communications device compatible with a universal serial bus mass storage device class (UMS) protocol.
For a portable peripheral electronic device (e.g., a flash drive or a 3G network dongle), it often requires a driver and a control/configuring interface to function properly on a conforming device. However, the driver and the control/configuring interface may only be provided for a particular operating system (e.g. Microsoft Windows or Mac OS), thus limiting the compatibility of the portable periphery electronic device. For example, a 3G network dongle may not be recognized by a host computer running a Linux operating system, if there is no appropriate driver installed on the host computer.
Thus, there is a need for a ubiquitous control method to enhance the compatibility of portable periphery electronic devices.